


far from the shallow now

by haemophilus



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, College, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/pseuds/haemophilus
Summary: Matt and Elektra have fun with a cock ring and some light bondage.





	far from the shallow now

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lady Gaga's "Shallow" because I am gay. Also there's some poor negotiation of kink. Matt and Elektra are super into it which ykno generally means don't try this at home.

“I want to try something new,” Elektra purred into his ear. She kissed his neck and stroked her fingertips up Matt’s collarbone, shoulders, wrists, restraints. He was so damn hard despite a total lack of touching below the waist. Matt longed to run his hands up and down her body, to fill in the gaps where his other senses failed him. His cock ached as she stroked down his shoulders, neck, collarbone and then went lower until her hands were resting on his thighs.

“Okay,” he managed to mumble as she rubbed circles with her thumb dangerously close to his cock.

Elektra picked up an object from the bedside table. She twirled it on her finger; its quiet impact with her skin was enough to tell him it was made of steel. Then, she rubbed the cool metal object up his thigh.

“Do you know what this is, Matthew?” she said.

“A ring?” he guessed.

“ _Very_ good,” said Elektra. The warmth in her voice sent shivers of pleasure down Matt’s spine. “But do you know what _type_ of ring it is?”

Matt racked his brain for any sexual discussion he’d ever had about rings. However, the only connection between the two he’d ever learned had been at church.

“You trying to propose?” said Matt, trying to save face. Elektra tapped his cheek with her palm, half affection, half a warning.

“Don’t get smart. It ruins the mood. And you do look so. . .delicious in my bed,” said Elektra. She carded her fingers through the trail of hair that stretched from his bellybutton to his cock.

“Sorry,” gasped Matt as Elektra’s fingers ghosted over the base of his cock.

Electra hummed thoughtfully. She twirled the ring on her finger again.

“'I'll think about forgiving you after we see how this goes.”

She ran the skin-warmed ring up and down his cock - the first touch of the night. Matt moaned and strained at his restraints.

“So excitable,” she teased. “This should help with that.”

Elektra slid the ring onto his cock until it was snug at the base.

“How?” said Matt. Elektra rubbed his cock against her stomach - a tease.

“Cock rings keep you from coming quickly.” She leaned close to his ear. “I want you inside me when I cum.”

She lined herself up with his cock. Matt's heart jumped in panic. Elektra was usually insistent that they use protection. He didn't like it, but neither of them could afford a baby right now.

“I have condoms in the nightstand,” he said.

Elektra rubbed the tip against her clit.

“I know. I think it would be more fun to go without tonight. Unless you think you don't have the self control to resist coming inside me. . .”

She pushed herself further down on his cock and moaned softly. It seemed absurd that he could hold on that long, but he was too drunk on Elektra to protest.

“I can do that,” he said through gritted teeth.

Elektra bottomed out with a shuddering breath. Matt tasted salt in the air; she was sweating. Her palms pressed against his chest as she adjusted to a comfortable position. He would never get tired of how warm her body felt when it was locked tight with his own. The fullness in his chest when she clenched tight around him like she did right now.

“God, Matthew. . .” she gasped. Then, she flicked a small button on the ring. Matt clenched up at the vibration that followed. He was surprised that it didn't make him cum immediately. Maybe there was something to this cock ring after all.

Elektra pushed herself up slowly and slid back down at the same pace. Her heart pounded so loudly in her chest that he'd be shocked if someone without his senses didn't hear it. The smell of her shampoo imbibed the air as she struggled to keep her wild hair out of her face. If Matt's hands were free, he would tuck it behind her ears and kiss her deeply. Instead, he settled for saying her name every time he could catch his breath.

As though reading his mind, Elektra stilled. She leaned over and kissed him deeply. Matt kissed her mouth, chin, collarbone. Only his restraints kept him from burying his face in her chest. While they kissed, Elektra ground into the vibrating ring. She was getting close; each time the vibration hit a sweet spot, she paused to fist the bedsheets and breathe heavily. Her hair hung in his face. She no longer bothered with trying to move it out of the way.

Matt was getting close too. Holding back was approaching agony - but he made a _promise_ . He told Elektra he was not going to cum inside her _and_ that she would get to cum first. Still, if she kept up this pace, he wasn’t going to last.

“Elektra, we have to. . .slow down. For just. . .a minute,” he managed to say. “I'm going to - I don't _want_ to but -”

Elektra gave him an understanding hum. She turned the vibrator off and wiped sweat off her forehead.

“Fifteen seconds. Starting now.”

Time stood still as they teetered on the edge together. He willed himself to be just a little less close than she was. All he needed was a few seconds more so he wouldn't cum inside her. It took everything he had to talk himself down - and then the vibrating started again, fuck, _fuck_.

Elektra thrust against him, slow and deep. In less than a minute, her legs trembled, her heart rate spiked, and she came. The rhythmic contractions around his cock were too sweet to thrust into her as she rode him through her aftershocks.

When she stilled, Matt pulled against his restraints.

“I'm sorry, I just have to get it off - I can't.”

Elektra turned off the vibrations. She leaned down close to his ear.

“You can cum inside me. I'm using. . .other means of protection.”

Matt laughed deliriously.

“Really?”

Elektra kissed a sensitive spot under his ear.

“Really. I thought it would just be more fun to tell you this way.”

She ground into him slowly, gasping, oversensitive. Finally, he allowed himself to lose control. He came explosively, white behind his eyes, Elektra riding him the entire time. When it was finally over, she slumped her body on top of his.

“We should stay like this forever,” she said.

“Think I'd lose feelings in my arms,” said Matt. Elektra giggled into his chest.

“Who needs arms anyway?”

“Pretty important limbs for a boxer,” he said. Elektra wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

“You'll adapt. You always have.”

She reached up and nimbly untied the knots. Finally, he was able to hold her in his arms.

 


End file.
